Smosh
Smosh is a YouTube duo created by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. They upload a new video every Friday and every year they have a "food battle" where they pitch their favourite foods against each other. With over 11 million subscribers, they became the most subscribed channel on YouTube as of May 2013, and were eventually overtaken by PewDiePie in August 2013. FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT SMOSH WIKI! History Smosh was originally formed in 2002 by Anthony. It started as a social network for Ian and Anthony to chat with their friends. The boys decided to lip-sync to theme songs such as Pokémon and Mortal Kombat. Anthony later found YouTube in 2005 and created an account. Their first video was called Pokemon theme song. It had over 24 million views, but got taken down because of copyright. (A revenge song was made a few years later to get back at those who sued them.) Name One of their friends was telling them about how he went to a Hannah Montana concert and how he was in this really awesome ‘mosh pit’. He thought that he’d said ‘smosh pit’, but then it just became an inside joke between their network of friends. Website Ian and Anthony also have their own website, called Smosh.com, which is basically the database for Smosh. It contains a shop, where people can buy Smosh merchandise, as well as read articles on media around the world, and the Smosh videos, including 'extras'. Rankings As of January 12, 2013, Smosh has regained their #1 spot after many years of being ranked #3 and #2. Their channel currently has over 2.5 Billion views, they gain 17K-24K daily Links Smosh on YouTube Smosh's official website Smosh 2nd Channel Other Channels *IanH - their second channel. There they post Lunchtime w/ Smosh, Ian is Bored and Smosh Pit Weekly. *SmoshGames - Here they post videos of them playing video games, reviews and news (2 Videos a Day!). *AskCharlie - Their third channel. There they posted episodes of Ask Charlie. As of December 2011, the channel is inactive. *AnthonyPadilla - Anthony has his own channel, but posts his own videos very rarely. *ElSmosh - Smosh videos dubbed in Spanish. *ShutUpCartoons - A cartoon channel created by Smosh featuring shows like Krogzilla, Oishi High School Battle, and Samurai Daycare. Trivia *Smosh's first time as #1 most subscribed was in May of 2006. they were beat by Judsonlaipply only a month later. In April of 2007 after they beat lonelygirl15 to reclaim their spot, but then was beat by Fred Figglehorn in October 2008. Smosh then beat RayWilliamJohnson in January of 2013. *Possibly the first most subscribed channel. *Smosh has been #1 most subscribed on YouTube on 3 separate occasions *Ian and Anthony actually met in the 6th grade when they were to work together in a project as seen in Anthony's "Draw My Life" video in his channel. *All Smosh channels are partnered with Alloy Digital YouTube Wiki Polls *Smosh was voted "Favorite Smosh Channel". Smosh beat SmoshGames, Smosh 2nd Channel, ElSmosh & Shut-Up Cartoons *Smosh was Voted "All-Time Favorite Most Subscribed Channel" beating nigahiga, RawWilliamJohnson, Geriatric1927, LonelyGirl15 & Fred Category:YouTube Comedians Category:American comedians Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Most Subscribed Channel